Soirée sponsorisée
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Encore une nouvelle soirée jugée étrange par Haruhi... Ah, ces riches...


**Titre **: Soirée sponsorisée  
**Auteur **: babel121  
**Personnage:** Haruhi  
**Fandom** : Ouran High School Host Club  
**Court Résumé** : Encore une nouvelle soirée jugée étrange par Haruhi... Ah, ces riches...  
Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages hauts en couleur ne m'appartient... Buuuuh ToT  
**Note** : Cadeau pour EDEN ! Joyeux anniversaaaaiiiiireuh !

* * *

Quand Haruhi ouvrit la porte du club ce jour-ci, elle l'aurait refermé aussitôt si le pied de Tamaki ne s'était glissé pour l'en empêcher. Elle devait rêver…. Ca ne pouvait être que ça…

« Ohohoh ! Haruhi-chan ! Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton père ? »

Tamaki s'était déguisé cette fois-ci en… Vieillard. Ce fut le seul mot auquel elle put penser en voyant la moustache et les rouflaquettes grises que le président du club s'était rajouté. Il avait apparemment aussi teint ses cheveux de cette couleur et portait un vieux costume datant des années 20 en occident.

Un coup d'œil dans le fond de la salle lui apprit que le reste de la troupe avait fait de même…

Honey, lui, était habillée d'un maillot de bain grenouillère à rayure, accompagné d'une bouée canard qui faisait couac quand il appuyait dessus… Très utile au milieu de la salle de musique, pensa-t-elle.

Les jumeaux portaient des costumes noirs et des chapeaux melon, ainsi que de petites moustaches recourbées sur le bout…

Kyoya, lui, portait plus sobrement un monocle sur l'œil droit… Qui contrastait énormément avec la robe victorienne violette pleine de froufrous qui composait le reste de son habit.

Mais le pire était Mori… Qui portait lui aussi une robe pleine de jupons et dentelle… Ainsi qu'une perruque coiffée d'une multitude d'anglaises…

Haruhi ne savait comment réagir… Entre être désespérée au plus haut point ou éclater de rire, son cœur hésitait encore… Mais elle n'eut de toutes façons pas le temps de choisir qu'elle se faisait embarquer par le bras et traîner de force jusqu'à une loge improvisée. Là, se trouvait en face d'elle la plus belle robe qu'elle n'ai jamais vu de sa vie. D'un peu pastel, la soie de l'habit brillait sous l'éclairage tamisé qui régnait juste au dessus de la loge, lumière douce qui se reflétait également dans les perles brodées à des endroits stratégiques de la robe, placées pour rehausser la beauté de celle qui la portait.

« … Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me faire porter ça ? »

« Et si ! » S'exclama Kaoru en faisant tournoyer une cane qu'il venait de sortir de nul part.

« Tu dois jouer le jeu aussi Haruhi ! » Renchérit Hikaru en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Ma petite Haruhi, rien que pour une petite soirée, soit la fille de ton père ! » Chouina Tamaki en s'accrochant à son bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

En cet instant précis, Haruhi se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle faisait là… Mais elle avait une dette à rembourser, et puis, ils étaient un peu excentriques mais très gentils au fond… très au fond… Et surtout, surtout, Kyoya venait de prononcer le mot magique.

« Au cours du repas de la soirée, il y aura une dégustation gratuite de sushi, offerte par notre nouveau sponsor. »

… Là, elle ne pouvait décemment plus dire non…

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

Elle les vira tous et s'enferma dans la loge pour rester en tête à tête avec la… robe. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur comment se mettait une chose pareille, peu habituée à autant de froufrous et décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps, les sushi l'attendaient !

Elle se battit un long moment avec, se coinçant dans la dentelle et les perles. Elle finit quand même par réussir à l'enfiler entièrement mais se retrouva face à un cruel dilemme : Comment fermer la fermeture éclair se trouvant dans son dos ?

Elle allait sortir pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un quand une main la surprit en frôlant son épaule.

« N'ai pas peur ma chère enfant, je viens seulement t'aider. »

Tamaki effleura doucement la peau de son épaule dénudée de ses lèvres et remonta lentement la fermeture éclair avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

Haruhi le regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux.

« Pédophile. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement, le regard vide, l'air absolument pas convaincue.

Tamaki se mit immédiatement à pleurer à torrent et alla se recueillir sur l'épaule de Kyoya, reniflant pitoyablement.

« Notre fille a tellement grandi, son vocabulaire s'est tant étoffé ! Elle est entrée dans sa phase de rébellion ! »

Haruhi ne l'écouta pas et s'avança dans la salle de musique, sous les sifflements admiratifs des jumeaux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on est habillé comme ça au fait ? » Dit-elle en soulevant le devant de la grande robe pour voir où elle marchait.

« Notre nouveau sponsor vend ce genre de vêtements et nous nous devons de lui faire un peu de publicité pour qu'il accepte de nous financer. » Lui expliqua Kyoya.

Haruhi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa robe… Foutus riches…

« Mais… Comment porter ces vêtements dans le club une soirée peut en faire la publicité ? » Se rendit-elle compte.

« Et bien… » Fit Tamaki en se redressant fièrement. « C'est pour cela que… Tous les membres privilégiées du club ont été invitées ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite avec un large geste de la main indiquant les grandes portes du club qui s'ouvraient sur une foule de jeunes filles portant des robes semblable à celle d'Haruhi.

Les clientes déferlèrent dans la salle, se précipitant immédiatement sur leur hôte préféré pour l'admirer et gagatiser.

Plusieurs entourèrent rapidement Haruhi, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

« Il… Il est si mignooooonne ! »

Une grosse goutte de sueur froide coula le long de la nuque de l'hôte. Les jumeaux vinrent à son aide en se plaçant de chaque côté d'elle dans une pose séductrice.

« On a eu raison de convaincre Tamaki de te laisser porter cette robe, il a beaucoup insisté contre, tu sais. » Murmura Hikaru.

« Oui, il craignait que ton véritable genre soit découvert. » Ajouta Kaoru d'un air complice.

« C'est même à cause de ça que Mori porte une robe lui aussi ! » Conclut son frère avec un grand sourire.

Surprise, Haruhi regarda vers Tamaki qui comme d'habitude jouait les beaux parleurs pour les clientes, puis vers Mori qui faisait une parfaite mère attentionnée pour Honey.

Et elle éclata de rire.

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Décidément, malgré tout, elle ne voudrait quitter ce club pour rien au monde. Chaque jour, elle pouvait s'attendre à une nouvelle aventure incroyable, chaque jour, ses membres se montraient plus excentriques, chaque jour qu'elle vivait était plus extraordinaire que le précédent.

Donc non… Elle ne les quitterait jamais, elle en était vraiment sûre.


End file.
